


for the Right to Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [62]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angsty Hero Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Crazy Crusher and Excess are indeed there, Ficlet, I'm so fucking old, Kayfabe Compliant, Luchador things, M/M, Minor Violence, Righteous Indignation, but he is not the point of this story, except Crusher, is that still what really short fics are called?, on which they do not belong, purple prose?, putting people on pedestals, stealth angst, stealth romance, this week was exhausting and I cannot tag properly, you just don't really get to interact with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: A short look into the mind behind the mask, as he fights for what he believes in.(a tiny ficlet- sorry that it is so short- about the concept of Pride, told from the point of view of a tiny Canadian Luchador)





	for the Right to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Okay, so fair warning, this is basically pure gibberish. Believe it or not, that is on purpose. I'm still sort of establishing the differences between the separate aspects of their characters. So, take this particular part as a bit that sort of exists in that space between Kayfabe and Real Life. It kinda walks the tightrope between those two dimensions, a balancing act that exists to toe the line between our world and the fictional, magical land of fantastical wrestling where this shit makes a little bit of sense and a whole lot of headaches. Also, no thoughts in Spanish, because I don't want to translate the whole thing, also my Spanish is shit and I don't trust google translate. There will be Generico Spanglish(tm) in the next one, so fear not if that is your thing.
> 
> I will not say anything about how glad I am that no one got hurt in the world of wrestling this time, because I feel like I jinxed them all last time I did that. Sort of. Shibby is fucking alive (^.^), which is a fucking wrestling miracle, so maybe I'm not cursed. Anyway, enough rambling and on with the story, yes?

There is a ringing peal of justice in the air as Generico slams a booted foot right into the skull of the one who hurt his most precious person. The sound echoes out, the sickening crack making his teeth chatter with the reverberations. He relishes the feeling of triumph, even as he ignores the opportunity to go for a pin. Instead, he drags the man up from his slumped position, the body in his hands sagging as he strains.

Slamming the thief down onto the mat (with an authority that makes Generico feel good in the most righteous of ways) he hops up along the ropes, the world slowly fading in and out around him as he focuses his full attention on his opponent.

Even the exited roar of the crowd is nothing but background noise as he enacts his thunderous revenge.

~how dare this impostor, after all~

~Kevin did not deserve such disrespect~

This man laying before Generico is nothing but a thieving traitor. He is the villain of this story, and Generico is the hero. Generico will set right what has gone wrong, correct the mistake he made. Generico was not there, could not be there in his friends time of need. Generico let his beloved down, he was not there to save his best friend from this fiend, who stole what is most precious to Kevin.

And now that the belt (so shiny and mesmerizing) has been hidden from Kevin's eyes, Kevin weeps. Generico’s dearest friend is so, so sad.

Even though Kevin says that he is not, Generico knows better. Generico knows everything about his best, most excellent friend, Kevin Steen. Kevin cannot hide things from Generico, though he does try. Generico will not stand for that, oh no. Not now, not ever.

If he cannot get Kevin to tell him, to let him help in the gentle way, then he will help his favorite person in this way instead. Generico will rise to the occasion, slaying all who would harm his most beloved. He will avenge Kevin, and make this nefarious villain pay for his crimes. There will be no mercy, no retreat, and no surrender.

Not on this day.

The ropes are harsh, slicing into Generico’s skin, but he shakes off the pain and tosses the thief out of the ring. He glances up, smiling at the fervor with which the crowd is on his side. They seem to agree with him, that this usurper is not worthy of the title that he stole, that he is unfit to be their king. They rise to their feet, screaming for the fallen man to be put out of his misery.

Generico feels a flash of pride, hot and heavy, as burdensome as it is gratifying. They trust him. They know that Generico will do right by them, that he will always try to see them delivered, to please them. Usually, they ask much easier things of him. Usually, but not this time, because as much as dear Kevin might slag them off, they are so full of emotion, determination and desire. They stand with the heros, and watch them fight or fall, they hurt with them and laugh with them.

Kevin derides them, the people, but Generico knows what they are worth. They know what they are worth, though they forget sometimes. He will remind them now though, by giving them this gift. This one thing, this hard, difficult thing that they ask of him, that he would do regardless of them wanting him to or not. It makes it both better and worse, that they are with him in this. Partially because it adds extra pressure, but mostly just because he fears failing them.

What if they decide they don’t like it?

What if what he gives them, this thing that they all want, what if it turns out that they did not want it in the first place?

Worse, what if they find, in hindsight, that it is not at all what they had been expecting.

Generico hesitates, hands clasped on the ropes, a fear striking him like a bolt of lightning.

What if this revenge, what if it is not what Generico wants?

Kevin wants... Generico is not sure what Kevin wants. Kevin lies so much, especially to Generico, that he is no longer sure when exactly his beloved friend is being honest with him.

What if Kevin doesn’t want this defense of his most esteemed honor? What if what Generico wants is something that Kevin does not?

Generico turns, not even needing to get his bearings in the ring to know where the other half of his heart is. Though today they stand on opposite sides of the ring, opposing each other like they seem to so often these trying days, Generico would be able to spot Kevin Steen in a crowd of any size. He never stops feeling those beautiful eyes that he loves so much, staring right through all that Generico is or will ever be.

They lock gazes, the beat of their hearts synching up in a moment of pure joy that tells Generico all that he needs to know. He nods at the future that he will always be waiting for, and launches himself over the ropes, letting out a fierce cry as he crushes those who would harm the very heart and soul of Generico’s being.

In the moment it feels triumphant, but later on Generico feels foolish. The roar of the crowd was right.

~They always seem to know what is in Generico’s heart before he does~

They knew, from the very beginning, that the destruction would be deserved and justified. Generico should have trusted them from the very start, trusted them and his own instincts. Smiting all those who would stand before Kevin and Generico (and what they will one day be) feels just as exultant as Generico had first assumed. He would do it all over again, standing there, fierce and defiant. Fists up and ready for a fight as he wades into the waves of all those that intend to stand in the way of Kevin and Generico's happily ever after.

A part of Generico-

(a small part, that for some reason makes his chest ache)

-can’t wait to stand against that tide again.

**Author's Note:**

> One last thing; yes, I am aware that there were some very conflicting moments there. That was sort of the point. Generico is also an unreliable narrator, because of the black and white way that he views the world. That will evolve eventually, but for right now, he kinda twists himself up in knots to maintain the whole delusional "Kevin Is The Best" and "Kevin Is The Most Sweet Man" and "Kevin Loves Me The Most" thing.


End file.
